


Profumo d'estate e altre cose buone

by pica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Bluebell ama le foreste che circondano l'Accademia almeno quanto ama passarci le sue giornate con Lady Ruby. O forse, a pensarci bene, è Lady Ruby la cosa che ama di più al mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profumo d'estate e altre cose buone

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi e l'ambientazione non sono miei, bensì appartengono agli admin di maridichallenge @ LJ e provengono dall'universo creato per l'iniziativa COW-T di quest'anno. Detto ciò, li amo di amore puro e scriverci su è stato meraviglioso e molto più facile di quanto mi aspettassi.  
> Questa fic è fatta di fluff, cose belle e dolcezze varie, siete avvertiti <3

C’è profumo d’estate nell’aria. Lady Bluebell adora sgattaiolare in questa zona del bosco appena le è possibile, quando le giornate non sono scandite dalle lezioni o dalle responsabilità che le spettano in quanto House Lady, adora sedersi sull’erba, all’ombra della sua quercia preferita, ad annusare il profumo delle cose buone – i fiori lilla attorcigliati fra i capelli ed una limonata piena di zucchero – ad ascoltare i suoni degli animali e del ruscello che scava fra le rocce, a lasciarsi passare il muschio soffice sotto le dita o a raccogliere bacche per le sue pozioni, mangiandone la metà e sporcandosi la punta delle dita di blu.

Il mondo è pigro e placido quando il sole picchia dal cielo, ma al riparo delle fronde degli alberi, sotto i rami rigonfi di foglie, tutto quanto diventa frizzante, ed è precisamente questo che Lady Bluebell ama dell’estate, e che ama ancora di più delle foreste che circondano l’Accademia. Le piace slacciarsi i sandali di corda e correre a piedi nudi sull’erba fresca, godere del sollievo che questa le dà contro la pelle resa bollente dal sole. Le piace anche quando si accuccia per terra a salutare uno scoiattolo e si dimentica di indossare un vestito bianco, e se ne ricorda solo quando, di ritorno in camera, le capita di guardarsi allo specchio e trovare sulle vesti le tracce della natura in cui si è immersa. Le piace l’imperfezione che ritrova in ogni cosa, quando non c’è la mano dell’uomo a rendere tutto simmetrico o grossolanamente perfetto.

Le piace, come ha deciso di fare oggi, sollevare le gonna e sedersi a gambe incrociate sulla riva di un fiume, bagnarsi il viso per lavare via il sudore, aggiustarsi la corona di fiori fra i capelli e canticchiare vecchie canzoni imparate da bambina, cercando di allineare il ritmo al cinguettio di un paio di pettirossi in amore. E mentre canta pensa che l’estate profuma di buono, e nella sua testa ha lo stesso suono della risata di un bambino, ma allo stesso tempo per lei, da un po’, ha anche il retrogusto dolceamaro della lontananza. Mentre fischietta ad occhi chiusi pensa che quest’anno, tornare a casa per le vacanze estive, sarà ancora più difficile dell’anno scorso e di quello prima. Pensa che le piace così tanto stare qui, senza pensieri se non quelli tiepidi e rassicuranti della natura che la circonda e delle persone che ama che la aspettano fra le mura dell’Accademia, che vorrebbe dimenticare tutto il resto e vivere solamente di questo.

Riapre gli occhi distendendo la schiena contro la terra morbida ed allargando le braccia, e le viene da ridacchiare al pensiero di Nox che, quando la vedrà di ritorno con il vestito bianco tutto sporco, la rimprovererà come sa fare lui, senza cattiveria, col fare del fratello maggiore anche se è molto più giovane di lei. Mentre ride le sue dita si posano contro qualcosa di soffice e sottile – un fiore rosso come il cielo al tramonto, dai petali lunghi e ricurvi, morbidi come velluto. Le ricorda qualcuno in particolare, ed il pensiero la fa ridere ancora di più, ad alta voce questa volta, di cuore, tanto che gli uccellini con cui stava cantando poco fa volano via spaventati, cercando altri luoghi dove rincorrersi.

Non lo coglie, alla fine, quel fiore. Tanto lei prima o poi arriverà, e allora non le sarà sembrato altro che un gesto superfluo, una pallida imitazione, l’illusione di averla accanto rovinata poi dalla consapevolezza di quanto lei – quella vera, quella in carne e ossa, quella che la parla e la tocca – sia infinitamente più meravigliosa di una corona di petali rossi, e di quanto sia stata stupida a convincersi della loro somiglianza.

Riprende a canticchiare dimenticandosi del fiore, ma non di lei – di lei mai. I pettirossi non tornano, ma a farle compagnia ci sono sempre i pesci che sguizzano fuori dall’acqua, una libellula blu dai riflessi verdi e gialli, una coccinella posata su un filo d’erba ed il gracidare di una ranocchia timida, nascosta fra le rocce. E’ tutto quanto così in armonia che le sembra di sognare, se chiude gli occhi, e finisce per domandarsi se effettivamente non lo stia facendo davvero.

Con l’eccezione che, nei sogni – quelli belli, che non ti ingannano con meschini finali a sorpresa –, fra i suoni della natura non dovrebbero intromettersi quelli duri e freddi dell’uomo.

Di una freccia, per la precisione, che scivola sopra di lei con un fischio sordo, sovrastato dall’urlo spaventato di una bestia – un uccello? – che sbatte le ali all’impazzata, smuovendo con forza l’aria e smuovendole anche i capelli, facendola rizzare in piedi con un gridolino spaventato e decisamente disorientato, del piumaggio nero come la pece che si agita in un angolo del suo campo visivo.

“Sciò, sciò!”

Urla una voce alle sue spalle. Una voce… la _sua_ voce?

“Allontanati, bestiaccia!”

Un pugno si eleva al cielo, brandendo una saccoccia di pelle che inizia a roteare per aria, guidando una pietra in cerchi sempre più compatti e rapidi. L’uccello nero urla, sospeso a mezz’aria con gli artigli sguainati ed il becco acuminato, pronto a cadere in picchiata ma troppo cauto per farlo. Alla fine è lui a cedere per primo, lanciando loro un ultimo gracchiare che fende l’aria come un avvertimento da non dimenticare, prima di sparire fra gli alberi.

Lady Bluebell si ricorda di sbattere le ciglia solo quando tutto torna in silenzio, quest’ultimo interrotto da uno sbuffo pesante e poco lontano. Le immagini le sono passate davanti agli occhi con la stessa rapidità un po’ meccanica, quasi surreale di una stroboscopia, e solo ora, pian piano, la sua mente riesce a connetterle tutte quante per dare un senso a quello che è appena successo.

“Ehi? Tutto a posto?”, la chiama una ( _la_ ) voce.

“Lady Ruby”, soffia piano, come per paura di rompere l’illusione. L’altra, però, la osserva appena stranita, occupata a riagganciare la balestra alla grossa fondina che le pende dalla cintola.

“Lady Bluebell”, la sente chiamare a sua volta, ed un sorriso grosso le si allunga fra le labbra.

“Ben arrivata”, le saltella incontro a piedi nudi sull’erba, il piccolo incidente di poco fa che è già un dettaglio di poco conto impacchettato e gettato da qualche parte in fondo al mucchio di ricordi di cui non ha bisogno e che di certo non si premurerà di recuperare la prossima volta che subirà assedio da una strana bestia volante (le dicono spesso che ha la testa fra le nuvole, ma lei non sa davvero a cosa si riferiscano).

“Per favore, le formalità quando ci saremo allontanate da qui”, taglia corto Lady Ruby. L’afferra per il polso e la trascina via.

“R, aspetta! I sandali!”, Lady Bluebell s’impunta, tirando dalla parte opposta.

“Te ne faccio di nuovi, adesso andiamo, dai”, insiste.

“Che cos’è tutta questa fretta?”

“Dico, non l’hai vista quella gazza di poco fa? Se non ci fossi stata io ti avrebbe divorato la faccia.”

“Ma che motivo aveva?”, le domanda, sinceramente perplessa. Intanto, però, inizia a lasciarsi trascinare via, lungo la riva del fiume, verso sud.

“Difendeva i suoi cuccioli. Probabilmente il nido era vicino. Sono madri fin troppo caute, c’è da stare attenti.”

“Ah”, soffia Lady Bluebell, lo sguardo che scivola pensieroso verso terra, distratto dai fili d’erba che le si infilano fra le dita dei piedi, pizzicandole la pelle. “Be’, allora grazie”, le dice alla fine, sollevando gli occhi e regalandole un sorriso raggiante, che s’allarga ancora di più quando, rigirando le dita e intrecciandole alla sue, si accorge di una punta di rossore che le si dipinge sulle guance. In questo momento vorrebbe solo baciarla ed osservarla mentre si fa ancora più paonazza, come tutte le volte in cui le si fa troppo vicina senza avvertirla prima – ma in fondo, si dice, non le dispiace nemmeno stare a guardarla così, senza fare nulla, beandosi della sua sola presenza.

“Sicura che non ti abbia fatto niente?”, le domanda Lady Ruby dopo attimi interi di silenzio, quando sono ormai lontane ed i loro passi si sono fatti meno urgenti. Lady Bluebell annuisce, tornando a guardarsi attorno con l’aria pensierosa.

“Sai che me la ricordavo più pericolosa, questa zona? Non era piena di strani mostri verdognoli e dai denti aguzzi, una volta?”

“Uh, i goblin dici? Si sono spostati a nord.”

“Ah sì? E come mai?”

Lady Ruby stringe le spalle con noncuranza. “Ce li ho fatti spostare io.”

“Di nuovo? Hanno creato problemi agli studenti?”

La sente fermarsi, e se ne accorge solamente quando cerca di andare avanti ma la mano di lei la trascina indietro. Si volta e la osserva con aria interrogativa, sfarfallando di ciglia.

“No”, le risponde Lady Ruby, serissima, trascinandola dolcemente verso di sé. Lady Bluebell sorride piano e non oppone resistenza – al contrario, si mordicchia un labbro e le si fa più vicina. “Li ho cacciati perché so che questo è uno dei tuoi posti preferiti.”

“Ah”, la sua risposta è un soffio deliziato.

“Ora possiamo anche dedicarci alle famose formalità”, è poco più di un mormorio che le pizzica le labbra e la fa sorridere come una bambina. Lady Ruby la sfiora piano, ad occhi chiusi, chiudendo le dita attorno alle sue e sollevando l’altra mano a cingerle un fianco, trascinandola ancora di più contro di sé. Si scambiano un bacio che ha il sapore di tutte le cose buone a cui pensa Lady Bluebell, quando pensa anche a Lady R. Un bacio lungo e tiepido, che assapora lentamente, con calma, senza ancora divorare, e che si trascina fino a quando un interrogativo s’intrufola impertinente fra i pensieri di Lady Bluebell.

“La gente inizierà a farsi domande con tutti questi favoritismi”, decide di dargli voce, nonostante tutto, staccando dalle labbra dell’altra quanto basta. Lady Ruby si lascia sfuggire un sospiro carico di rammarico per l’improvvisa mancanza di contatto, ma decide di risponderle comunque.

“Domande? Credi davvero che tutta la scuola non sappia già di noi due?”

“Uh? Lo sanno?”, sfarfalla Lady B, l’innocenza negli occhi chiari e limpidi.

Il sopracciglio sollevato di Lady Ruby esprime appieno tutta la sua perplessità. “Ma dove vivi, B? Non puoi essere davvero _così_ imbranata.”

In tutta risposta, Lady Bluebell si lascia sfuggire una risata calda come l’estate che le circonda – Lady Ruby si sorprende ad osservarla stregata mentre le sue spalle oscillano e le sue guance, in preda al riso, si tingono appena di rosa, il colore dei suoi occhi pare danzare come onde pigre trascinate a stento dalla bonaccia. E’ così bella che non ci crede. Non ricorda più nemmeno di cosa stessero parlando – qualcosa di davvero poco importante, che si sente in diritto di sovrastare con un bacio un poco più urgente di poco fa. La sente irrigidirsi sotto il tocco morbido delle sue dita, per poi sciogliersi del tutto e sorriderle addosso, abbracciarle i fianchi senza vergogna. Prendono respiro diversi istanti più tardi, cercandosi reciprocamente con lo sguardo come se ne dipendesse la vita ed il destino stesso del mondo.

E’ Lady Bluebell a parlare per prima. “Senti, ma se lo sanno tutti allora possiamo fare quello che vogliamo, no?”, le domanda, spensierata come al solito.

“Non lo facciamo sempre?”

Ci pensa su un attimo, poi, “E’ vero”, annuisce, prima di distendere le labbra in un sorriso. “A maggior ragione, ho una proposta per te.”

Questo è più o meno il momento in cui Lady Ruby dovrebbe iniziare a preoccuparsi, se solo si ricordasse come si fa quando c’è di mezzo Lady B. Le sembrano così lontani i giorni in cui andava in panico ogni volta che lei le rivolgeva queste stesse parole – oggi sembra cercarle continuamente, invece, sembra vivere in funzione loro. “Spara”, le dice, sollevando distrattamente una mano per aggiustarle un ciuffo di riccioli rossi dietro l’orecchio.

“Facciamoci un bagno.”

“Un bagno?”

“Si, un bagno.” Non le lascia davvero il tempo per ribattere. Questa volta è lei ad afferrarla per il polso e a trascinarsela dietro, a passi svelti e concitati. “Seguimi, conosco un posto perfetto qui vicino.”

A Lady Ruby non rimane altra scelta se non quella di obbedire – non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta, e ormai ha imparato a non farsi domande e a non farne a lei, ad aspettare di vedere con i propri occhi, di provare sulla sua pelle qualunque cosa Lady Bluebell abbia deciso di farle provare. Un bagno fra i boschi, però, non l’aveva mai fatto. Il ricordo che più ci si avvicina risale a quella volta che ha lottato a mani nude con un orso, e nella foga dello scontro si sono ritrovati inzuppati in un ruscello; la cosa l’aveva talmente infastidita che, in preda alla collera più nera, era riuscita per miracolo a sovvertire le posizioni e a lasciare la bestia talmente sbigottita da potersi permettere una fuga in grande stile. Una ferita all’orgoglio, ma anche una lezione da mettere da parte, quella di non cercare mai di rubare un salmone dalle fauci di un orso, nemmeno quando il vagabondaggio fra le foreste ti ha lasciata affamata per giorni interi. Sono animali morbosamente attaccati ai loro pasti, quelli.

Il bagno di cui le parla Lady B, invece, è una storia completamente diversa.

“Uhm, Bell, sei sicura di dove ci stai portando? Non vorrei finire fra le fauci di un mostro del lago.”

Davanti a lei Lady Bluebell ridacchia. “Tranquilla, fidati.”

“Non è quello il punto”, protesta.

“Ci siamo quasi”, non la lascia finire. Lady Ruby la vede allungare un braccio e scostare quello che sembra letteralmente un muro di fronde di salice piangente, ed in un batter d’occhio sbucano dall’altra parte.

L’altra parte di _cosa_? Lady Ruby non può fare a meno di domandarselo, nonostante tutto quanto si dipani davanti ai suoi occhi con una chiarezza quasi sconcertante. “E’… wow”, è tutto quello che riesce a farfugliare, prima ancora che la sua mente possa mettere assieme i pezzi e processare tutto quanto come si deve.

“Bello, mh?”, Lady Bluebell le lascia la mano per congiungere le dita dietro la schiena, muovendo qualche passo in avanti. Ruby la osserva spingersi fin sull’orlo dello strapiombo, e poi finalmente decide di darsi un’occhiata attorno. Sono finite in un angolo di paradiso, letteralmente: nascosto dietro il salice, come se non volesse essere trovato da nessuno, l’ultimo lembo di terra prima del dirupo, e sotto di loro, abbracciato da pareti rocciose ricoperte di muschio, uno specchio d’acqua limpido e azzurissimo, talmente luminoso che sembra emettere luce propria.

“Come hai fatto a trovarlo?”, riesce finalmente a ritrovare le parole Lady Ruby.

“Me l’ha rivelato un uccellino una volta. Ma non dirlo a nessuno, è un segreto.”

Lady Ruby annuisce, come se non ci fosse niente di strano in quello che ha detto. Ha smesso di meravigliarsi di lei e di ogni affare che la riguardi da tempo, in fondo.

“Allora?”, è sempre Lady Bluebell a intromettersi nei suoi silenzi, a rovesciare i suoi equilibri con quella sua voce svuotata di ogni preoccupazione ed i suoi gesti che invadono gli spazi e che si lascia scivolare addosso con la prepotenza di un uragano, ma anche con la dolcezza di una carezza in punta di dita. Dev’essere anche per questo che la ama tanto, si dice. “Questi vestiti non si levano da soli, sai?”

“Ma dici sul serio?”, si ritrova a sbattere le ciglia.

“Perché dovrei scherzare?”, la sente domandare, scossa da una perplessità sincera.

“Se me l’avessi detto prima avrei portato qualcosa da mettermi su”, le fa notare, e le pare l’obiezione più logica e naturale di questo mondo. Lady B non sembra pensare lo stesso, però.

“Eh? Pensi che io mi sia portata il costume?”, le chiede.

Lady Ruby non è certa di doverle rispondere. Non è certa più di niente, a questo punto. “O-ok”, soffia comunque, forse solo per vederla sorridere come effettivamente fa quando glielo sente dire.

Si spogliano sul ciglio dello strapiombo, Lady Bluebell spinta da un’insolita, impaziente contentezza che le fa dimenticare ogni traccia di pudore, mentre Lady Ruby si prende tutto il tempo che le serve, senza mettersi fretta, lasciandosi aiutare dall’altra solo quando è lei ad avvicinarsi. I loro vestiti finiscono ammucchiati senza ordine fra gli alberi e sull’erba, e prima che possa volare una sola protesta Lady Bluebell la prende per mano, intrecciando le dita alle sue.

Lady Ruby vorrebbe lamentarsi della balestra lasciata in balìa di animali dispettosi che potrebbero portarsela via e lasciarle senza difesa, ma qualsiasi rimostranza le rimane incastrata in gola, un po’ come il respiro bloccato fra i denti quando Lady Bluebell la guarda e le sorride, nuda e bellissima con i fiori lilla incastrati fra i capelli, come fosse essa stessa una creatura allevata dal bosco.

“Al mio tre?”, si sente domandare. Ci mette un attimo a capire, ma lei sta già contando – _uno, due, ehi, sei pronta?, guarda che io mi butto, eh – tre!_

Il salto nel vuoto la inghiotte togliendole il respiro. L’unica sensazione che riconosce è quella delle dita di Bell disperatamente avvinghiate alle sue, dell’aria che fa appena in tempo a sferzarle il viso, della voce dell’altra che riverbera fra gli alberi per poi essere risucchiata dall’acqua, assieme a tutto il resto. La vista le si appanna in un batter d’occhio e tutto diventa blu. L’unico dettaglio che rimane al suo posto è la mano di Lady Bluebell incastrata nella sua.  

Emergono dall’acqua nello stesso istante, spalancando le labbra alla ricerca disperata di aria con cui riempire i polmoni. Rimangono a guardarsi per istanti brevi, quelli che servono loro per riprendere fiato, e poi scoppiano a ridere assieme, le loro voci che si intrecciano un po’ come fanno i loro corpi, alla ricerca improvvisa, fondamentale di vicinanza. Il riso soffoca fra le loro labbra premute, ma a nessuna delle due sembra mancare più di tanto. E’ Lady Bluebell a staccarsi per prima, rimanendole comunque tanto vicina da sfiorarla ancora con le labbra.

“Non mi hai ancora detto se ti piace o no”, le sussurra, come se improvvisamente non volesse fare rumore per disturbare gli alberi e l’acqua.

Perdendosi ad osservarla, Lady Ruby le afferra il viso con entrambe le mani e la trascina di nuovo su di sé. La risata cristallina di Lady Bluebell le scivola addosso confondendosi con le gocce d’acqua limpidissima che le accarezzano la pelle. “Certo che mi piace, tonta.”

La vede sorridere, questa volta senza far rumore. “Meno male”, bisbiglia. Le si spinge un po’ più vicina, premendo i seni contro di suoi ed aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. I suoi riccioli profumano di girasole, di cose belle, di felicità. “E grazie per i goblin.”

Il sorriso che nasce fra le labbra di Lady Ruby è così grande e luminoso che quasi non sa che farsene, ma proprio non riesce a smettere. Non poteva che essere una cosa così stupida e piccola, in fondo, a renderla tanto felice.


End file.
